Of Master and Slaves
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: Lower class were reduce to slaves, to satisfy the sick desire of noble families, however in some case things can turn for the better, what does Shadow sees in this slave named Sonic? Warning: Yaoi, blood, abuses. Discontinue until further notice.
1. Two sides of the same sky

**Of master**** and slaves**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own sonic and the other characters from Sega; I do not make any profit out of this story, which is why it is called a fan fiction, lol

This is an alternative universe story, nothing to do with the actual story of sonic on Mobius world etc, just my own story line with Sega's characters. Pairing is mainly shadow/ sonic, I'm not very sure if I should add in Espio to make shadow/ sonic/ Espio stuff, hm…other pairing are knuckles/ Tails, Rogue/ Blaze, silver/ jet. So M rated for rape, tortured and bloody scenes…**also m/m (Yaoi)** pairing with **f/f (Yuri) you've been warn before reading. **

**Summary:** slave traders, slaves to be sold to royalty, the thin line between mastery and slavery are heating up, as many explicit of torture, rape, cruelties, pains and agony takes place, trust is broken by betrayal, body and mind shattered but somewhere in between love starts to bloom…

* * *

**Chapter I: ****Two sides of the same sky**

It was the same as always it has been, life was quite cruel for those with no class, while those royalty, high or middle classes get all of the comfort, respect and exquisite luxury, not knowing all of the pain, the agony or the despair with humiliation of those can not exceed those status. Those who are abandoned, orphan or poor would be thrown straight to a place so horrid that it would bring them nothing but silent cries at every night, begging the non-existing Gods to help and have mercy upon them. The begging and pleading are all the thing they can ever do, but God does not exist it is nothing but a fantasy those religion citizens follow, but now all of them are in this place in the house of slaves; waiting to be bought by richer and higher class folks or be send to death if they are not bought under minimum time given— it was sad life really.

In one of the many same rooms, it was messy dark empty full of sadness decorated with rags and worn out cloths; the three beds were old and dirty despite it was dark and empty is was not big or small, just enough for three person to live in. on one of the bed lays a sapphire colour hedgehog, he had beautiful eyes colour of emerald, he was blankly staring up at the ceiling with a train of thought raving in his restless mind. He's name is Sonic the hedgehog, only sixteen years of age, he had one special ability is his unmatchable speed to others and his unusual glowing sapphire fur coat colour.

_**It's been ten years since I end up in this house, ready to be sold as a slave; like I am going down that easily.**_Sonic angrily thought, ever since his mother died of illness and his father found him with strange power thinking it he was a demon using demonic powers, he abandoned sonic; that is why sonic was thrown into this house. Sonic however would never give up trying to get his freedom, he knew with his speed and skills he can easily get out of here, but he had something else he cannot leave here and it act as a restrain for the blue hedgehog.

"**Sonic?"**Sonic's name was spoken out.

The blue hedgehog turns around from where he was lying to see his friend standing by the door as the light flashes in the dark room. He was the colour of purple, and a small horn coming out where of his nose was, he is Espio a purple chameleon, he was the same age as sonic, he also had specialties that of blending within his surrounding and healing, sonic sometimes musing over why the chameleon never tried to run away with that blending in ability… but as sonic recalled he had a collar on his neck that prevent the purple chameleon to do so, sonic sighed looking at himself, he had heavily chain shackles onto his ankle, and also a collar on his neck .

"**Hey what's up Espio?" **sonic starts to sound cheery, giving the purple chameleon his trademark assuring grin.

"**Erm…you're not going to like it…" **Espio spoke softly; eyeing the floor knowing what he was going to say will not please the blue hedgehog.

"**Is that so? Well tell me anyway, buddy."**

"**Rouge and Blaze wanted to see everyone in the hall in ten minutes."**

"**About what?"**

"…**About our next buyer…"**

"**You got to be kidding me…there's no way anyone would buy me, heck like I would easily give in."**

"**No I'm not kidding, and you know what happens when you are not bought right?"**

"**They can try to send me to death prison if they want, I doubt they able to catch me though." **Sonic was grinning from ear to ear proud of his speed. Despite Sonic and Espio knew very well that they wouldn't send Sonic to die so soon, because of his unique self. On the other hand Espio was complete opposite of Sonic; he was obedient and quiet unlike Sonic who is wild and carefree.

"**Well, that's that anyway I'm going to do my best so they might buy me**…" Espio silently said about to close the door to his and Sonic's room.

"**Why are you so eager to be bought?"**

"**How many times must we talk about this?"**

"**As many times it takes for you to get it through your head." **

"**Look sonic, I was born and raised in this house itself, and if I am bought then I belong to them…" **Espio said sternly and closes the door ending the discussion, leaving the blue hedgehog alone there musing to himself.

Sonic knew he and Espio constantly argue over the same topic, a topic Sonic can never change Espio's mind he knew that Espio was serious about this. Sonic in his heart didn't want Espio or himself to be bought, trade or sold as slaves, but being in this world it was just a cruel reality to live up to it. Sonic remembered once Espio told him that, there was nothing for him to live outside there, he rather serve his master's every desire than be out there, but Sonic wanted to prove the obedient chameleon that he was wrong, that out there you can find happiness within freedom, because Sonic was once freed before…

"**Sonic…?"**a small and quiet voice snaps sonic out of his musing, standing in the door way was a small orange fox, with two tails he was awfully shy guy too, sonic also knew he was much younger than both he and Espio, the little fox was only twelve years old, his name is Miles Prower but preferred as Tails. Sonic was impressed with the kitsune with his genius inventions the guy was really smart, plus he was Sonic's best buddy and grew up together. He was here because he's clan was killed, and he was an orphan and last survivor left.

"**Yo tails, what's up?" **Sonic grins at his fox friend.** "Though don't bother telling me that thieving bat and house pampered cat wants us in ten minutes, in the hall."**

"…**yeah…"**Tails laughs nervously.** "I guess Espio already told you?"**

"**Yeah, he did but the guy seems eager to do his best too…"**

"**It's not only Espio who's eager…I guess I am too…" **Tails said quietly.

"…**What?"**Sonic flops up in shock.** "Not you too Tails, how come?"**

"**I…overheard Blaze and Rouge talking, both the royalty and one of the noble are coming tomorrow…and you know everyone not just me and Espio are making a fuss over it…"**

"**Tails, give me a break what's so special about them?" **Sonic said half eye lid closed, and picking his ear in boredom.

"**Sonic, they're **_**ROYALS**_** and a **_**NOBLE**_**, what do you mean what's so special about them? If they buy us, we get to serve the king himself living in a huge castle!" **tails was getting excited, yet couldn't understand why Sonic didn't see it his or Espio's way.

"**Sure they are**** royal, a royal pain in the ass." **Sonic snickered at this**. "Seriously I don't see anything special about them buddy."**

"**But Sonic…" **Tails whined

Sonic was about to say something when the door burst open widely to reveal a cat figure, standing there in her superior pose looking down at the blue hedgehog, who also stared uninterested at her.

"**Sonikku, I take you didn't get the message I announced to Espio?" **Blaze, the cat spoke seductively smirking to the blue bored hedgehog.

"**My name is Sonic, not Sonikku you stupid cat and yeah I got the message but no thanks." **Sonic brushes her off and continue to lie down on the bed, it annoyed the cat a bit though.

"**Oh but my dear slave you haven't got a choice, so GET UP AND MOVE IT NOW!"**

"**Alright, dammit I'm up." **Sonic sighed, getting off the bed and about to walk pass Blaze when she grip onto Sonic's shoulder roughly.

"**I don't like your attitude Sonikku…so you better behave, especially tomorrow." **Blazed threaten the blue hedgehog, with a firm and serious face.

"**And what if I don't?" **Sonic pushed her on knowing he will get into trouble anyway.** "What's up with you and that damn batty girl calling me Sonikku anyway? It's Sonic, S-O-N-I-C." **Sonic spells his name out.

"**If I call you Sonikku that's who you got to be sweetie, but I will not tell you an empty threat…you will behave and that's you will do."**Blaze shove Sonic to move forward, making sonic almost tripping down onto the cold hard floor on his face. Sonic growled dangerously at her, but Blaze kept her smirking face in place continuing to forcefully shove the blue hedgehog until they reach the hall room.

The hall was full of other slaves forming rows of lines, waiting for Rouge and Blaze for their orders and instructions. The slaves had many cruelty lives, they will only speak if they are spoken to, they will only allow doing what their master told them to do or allow them to do, they can't even moan or cry out in pain without their master's permission; they were like obedient robots following every order exactly. If they're lucky enough their master would love them in return, otherwise they be used as a bedding toy for a while then they be toss out. As slaves their master resign what they do, stable work, housework, cooking, satisfying their master's needs at night etc…

Sonic and Tails got into their line next to Espio who were already submissively, and stood like a statue. Tails did the same thing, Sonic couldn't understand why his two best pals would be so eager for royal assholes to buy them, but he thought about it now, if they were bought and he was left behind, he would escape this house of slavery and be free watching over his friends.

Sonic knew in his heart deep down no matter what happened or if they ever get separated, they would be living under the same sky, looking up at the same stars, clouds, sun and moon.

* * *

**(At the castle of the king)**

On the east wing, leaning on the window frame staring blankly at the surround was a black hedgehog with odd but beautiful red stripes, he just sat by his desk next to the window frame, looking out in boredom. His ruby eyes shines with the sun's radiance, as the gentle wind breeze across him, making his white silky chest fur sway along with the puff of air. He had live on this land for nearly eighteen years of his age, and tomorrow would be his eighteenth birthday; the day would only irritate him to no end. His name is Shadow the hedgehog, he had long for something interesting happen to his boring life…he of course living in the castle means he is a royal prince sitting next to his father's royal throne chair…his father is black doom.

Despite against shadow's judgement about him being related to something looking like he just risen from hell, only god knows…and knowing black doom, he's a sadistic bastard who loves to torture other seeing them suffers, he also loved getting in night stands with random female slaves for his own desire. It sickening shadow to think he is related to a scumbag like black doom, but no doubt about it, shadow had he's blood in his own veins.

Sighing shadow continue to proceed with his current paper work in front of him, laying there innocently on the wooden desk. Tomorrow and the day after would be a pain, the ceremony, all the fuss, and he especially hated all of the other region princesses who would go goo-goo and gaga on him like stupid love sick little girls, but of course they were little girls drooling over any handsome guy they laid their popping eyes on…and unfortunately shadow was on top of that list's victim. Not only the stupid princesses that got on his nerves, also some of the other about-to-dead-soon nobles that looks like rotten old tomatoes staring at his ass all the time…it not onlycreeps the shit out of shadow, but it sent chills up his spine and his fur standing up on his back. Shadow remembered one time a stupid looking smug noble grabbed his ass, shadow sent him to 5 years of hospitalising.

Shadow didn't like people touching him or getting too close to him… staring out the window once more, he just wish that he could just be out there exploring the world long to have his freedom, but he was bound to this stupid royal prison and it already has royally screwed up his childhood.

"**My prince?" **a door opens to reveal a red echidna, shadow did not turn his head around to see who it is, he obviously already knew everyone's coming by their footsteps and voices. The red echidna was a noble and a friend of shadow, his name is Knuckles the echidna he is around twenty years of age.

"**It's shadow, not 'my prince'." **Shadow blankly said**. "I told you that before, didn't I?"**

"**Even if you give me permission it is difficult to forget you're a royalty."**

"**Knuckles, when we are out of the public view, just call me shadow." **This time shadow turns to face the red echidna with a stern look on his serious face.** "I don't like being address as 'you're highness' or anything else from my birth name."**

"**As you wish shadow," **Knuckles smirk at the black hedgehog.

"**So what is it?" **

"**Your father—**

"**Black doom, not father…" **Shadow snaps his head at knuckles with his trade mark glare. Knuckles knew shadow hated black doom with passion…well not exactly that much just dislike him, but rejecting the term father was very much close to hatred despite shadow told him he did not hate the old man. Shadow couldn't tolerate black doom, but he does what he says anyway

"**Alright, 'black doom' requested you tomorrow at 7am sharp at the dining hall."**

"**For what exactly?"**

"**All he said was going to the house of slaves, and for you to pick out some of your own for your birthday gift."**

"**Slaves? Don't we have enough slaves as it is?"**

"**Those are black doom's slaves; he wanted you to pick out your **_**OWN**_** slaves…"**

"**That's stupid; can't he just **_**GIVE ME**_** my **_**OWN **_**choices instead?" **putting his chin onto his hand looking out the window blankly already knowing the answer to his own question, leaving knuckles to sweat drop.

"**You know that's not possible, he gives orders and everyone has to obey it. His rules are laws in this land…"**

"**Fine, fine I will follow his stupid request." **Shadow sighed heavily**. "Will you be coming too?"**

"**Yes, he also recommended that I get a slave of my own." **Knuckles scratch his head**. "He thought this was a… convenience for me to get one, since I don't leave your side much."**

"**I see, well that's tomorrow." **Shadow standing up ready to enter his bathroom.** "For now I would appreciate to be alone." **

"**Okay, I will wake you up tomorrow morning shadow." **Knuckles left closing the door behind him.

Shadow didn't like having an idea of a slave around invading his privacy, also he wasn't Black doom he was nothing like black doom, and he doesn't like to toy with other's lives like they were some kind of toy. Then ideas flashes through his mind, if he bought those slaves meaning they belong to him meaning Black Doom has no power over them as he stated when shadow was young. If that works shadow can get rid of them so he doesn't have to go through the stage of mastery and slavery stuff…or maybe he and they can run away from the palace having freedom and companion to travel with…but shadow was having conflicts upon himself so much that he was uncertain…

Looking up at the sun setting view, the colour of crimson blood painting across the sky, shadow knew wherever he goes or wherever he ends up he always see the same beautiful sky, the sky full of stars that will forever watch over him until the day he die. The day he would be finally free from this royal prison or better yet free from the cage around this world where he would be back to his sweet mother, Maria.

* * *

**TBC**

**That's all for chapter I epilogue or intro, lol. Please don't mind it much, I will upload chapter II soon…so please R&R, any comment or advices are welcome.**


	2. Never give in never submission

**Of master and slaves**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own sonic and the other characters from Sega; I do not make any profit out of this story, which is why it is called a fan fiction, lol

Most of my summaries and warning is on the first page of epilogue/ intro, so I won't be bother to repeat myself again and again, sigh…actually all of the precise info are on the first page, pairings, warnings, summary etc…so on with the story…okay I decided to make it sonadow only no threesome, lol, thank you for reviewers.

**

* * *

Chapter II: Never give in…never submissi****on**

This was the day for everyone in house of slaves, the big day where the royalty and noble would come by once in a while to purchase special slaves which they think are fits to serve them. Of course everyone was trying their best to impress their up-coming owner, trying to make themselves appealing and stand out as possible. Espio would try to practise his mediation to keep calm and proper mannerism, Tails would constantly brushing his fur to keep it shiny and soft fur coated, as for sonic…well Sonic will always be Sonic he doesn't care about them, he would sit on the roof just outside his window staring up at the bright blue sky seeing the birds flying high up above.

_**I wish I was lucky as you guys, flying through the sky so freely.**_Sonic thought to himself observing the birds. Sonic would wished his friends would see it the way he does, but Espio would only said the same thing and Tails was so timid that he would agree on Espio's term of theory. Sonic didn't like it one bit and would keep on trying to convince the two, matter how many times or what sort of theory Sonic gets up they would only stated that because Sonic had a little taste of freedom and he was starting to get carried away. Sighing heavily the blue hedgehog closes his eyes to escape the unkind veracity around him.

"**Sonic, it is nearly time to go," **Espioentered the room and stating directly at Sonic**. "The King and noble will be here soon."**

"**I don't care, Espio." **Sonicuttered out loudly echoing in the empty dark room**. "Not like I would easily submit to their greedy arses."**

"**I know you don't like it, Sonic." **Espio sighed**. "But this will only make Blaze and Rouge mad if you do not attend it anyway."**

"**They can blow their heads off as much as they want, I'm not going."**

"**Sonic—**

"**My answer is **_**NO**_** Espio."**

"**Sonic…please…" **Espio pleads the blue hedgehog, surprisingly Sonic turn to look at the purple chameleon**. "I don't want to see you in trouble again…so please come…"**

Sonic slightly frown at this, but since Espio was his friend and resulting in him pleading to Sonic was strange…it was odd. Exhaling Sonic gave up in defeat not to troubling his friend anymore, the blue hedgehog nods in consent.

"**Alright, I'll go…" **getting off the roof and entering the room through the window, Sonic is then facing in front of Espio**. "Now what?"**

"**Now we get ready." **Espio smiles at the blue reluctant hedgehog.

**

* * *

(At the castle)**

Shadow was getting frustrated with the maids, fussing over him with what good clothing, accessories, style, brushing his fur and shining out his quill. Shadow usually does it by himself but today Black doom ordered two of the best maids to attend to shadow's dressing for his special day.

One of the maid was a pink hedgehog, she was much two years younger than shadow, her name is Amy Rose. Black doom bought her three years ago in a market; Shadow didn't know much of the details about it just found her there one day doing the cooking and room cleaning. The other maid was a peachy coloured rabbit, she was much younger than shadow, she was awfully shy and timid despite this Shadow didn't mind the little rabbit her name is Cream. The strangest thing Cream had a small strange creature she always carries around as Shadow recalled Cream told him its name is Cheese.

"**What do you think Amy?" **Cream squealed out softly.

"**Hm…a small gold bangle and picture perfect." **Amy stated out sliding the gold with ruby brand bangle onto Shadow's wrist.

"**Do I have a saying in this…?" **Shadow mumbles uncomfortably.

"**Yes, yes, you do need more accessories of course you do you look so awfully plain, Cream toss me the crown jewel chest!" **Amy was getting over board exploring Shadow's jewel chest fishing out more accessories for the black hedgehog, leaving Shadow speechless whilst Cream and Cheese sweat dropping.

"**I don't think that's the case, Amy." **Cream softly said.

"**What are you saying? I know what I see and prince Shadow needs more jewellery to out spark and dazzle out the others."**

"…" Shadow couldn't even find a word to say or can even imagine stopping the crazy pink hedgehog, Cream was getting nervous when Amy gets like this she can't be stop. She gave Shadow an apologetic look knowing the black hedgehog was popping out his angry veins; surprisingly he was calm and patient.

"**Shadow it is time—**

Knuckles comes in to announce Shadow it was nearly time to leave in ten minutes, but the red echidna nearly jump out of his shoes looking at what Amy did to shadow's look. Shadow was looking at knuckles that said stop-this-crazy-girl-or-I'm-about-to-blow look.

"**Erm…Amy…"**Knuckles cleared his throat getting the pink hedgehog's attention

"**Why hello lord Knuckles good to see you, so what do you think of the prince's outfit?" **She beamed her eyes at knuckles.

"…**its okay…but—**

"**Great, prince shadow is so handsome." **Amy starts to twirl in one spot.** "Everyone will bow down to his gorgeousness."**

"**Everyone will fall alright… drop dead flat on their face laughing." **Shadow remarked sarcastically, whilst taking off the extra overboard accessories, and other clothing he disapprove of**. "You shouldn't go overboard."**

"**Please Prince Shadow, she didn't mean t upset you." **Cream gently said with her teary eyes.

"**I'm terribly sorry my prince." **Amy looked down at the floor knowing if she makes shadow mad or offended the high royalty, she will be punish.

"**It's okay," **Shadow uninterestedly said**. "You both better get busy when we get back."**

"**Yes, my prince." **Both Amy and Cream had their head bowed down to their prince as Shadow leaving the room.

Shadow who had finally got the outfit fitting to his eyes decided it was time to go, heading for the carriage. Knuckles were right by his side walking down the hallway together. The walk was short and quiet like usual, it was comforting for the two side by side. Suddenly Shadow stopped dead on his track his head turning to look out the garden view; it was beautiful full of life fresh and the long burning to be free in his fiery ruby eyes.

"**Shadow?" **Knuckles questioned.

"**I have a question…" **Shadow quietly said and turning his head back to look the red echidna in the violet eyes.** "Will you answer it with honesty?"**

"**Well yeah, so shoot away..."**

"**If I were to leave this place…will you come with me?"**

Knuckles blinking at this question trying to see what the real meaning behind it, despite he already had an answer in his mind dead straight. He had to think of the possibilities where this question was leading to…but nothing came up.

"**Of course," **Knuckles grins at his friend**. "I will be there for you when you need me, that's what friends are for right?"**

Shadow smirked at this comment, feeling secure and comfort knowing knuckles have his back more than ever now**. "Let's go and get this over with." **Shadow resumes his destination and simply followed by the red echidna.

Outside the castle gate waiting for the dark prince and the red noble, was a luxurious carriage that was made up of many precious jewels and gems. There was also King Black doom himself, inside the carriage and was losing his patient for Shadow's arrival.

"**What took you so long?" **Black Doom questioned the dark prince.

"**Getting dress." **Shadow blankly replied.

"**You should have finished before the time we have to leave."**

"**Whatever." **

Shadow ended the short discussion, as he folded his arms across his chest staring out the window feeling the cool air. This was actually the first time Shadow have ever been outside of that damn castle, he was glad from the inside now that he was finally out side of that royal prison. Sadly Shadow's freedom won't last long; since he has to go back soon once the purchase was done.

Sighing miserably Shadow try to absorb all of the surrounding while he still can, burning the image of grassy green field, the colourful flowers, the bright never-ending blue sky, the music to the ears chirping of birds, everything outside here was screaming freedom in the ebony one's ears and mind yet he cannot have it.

Knuckles sat opposite Shadow notice the dark prince's distress, yet he has no power at all to help the younger dark prince to his desire. Black Doom is law; if you do not obey it you get the death penalty.

**

* * *

(At the house of slaves)**

At the house of slaves everyone was preparing the arrival of the royalty and the noble, everyone has their best outfit on despite some of them were just mere rags and some of them had good fabric to represent themselves.

Of course been the master and owner of the house Rouge and Blaze were dressed in their finest outfit, cover in glittering jewels and gems also equipped with slavery weapon in case a slave decided to play nasty. They were both happy for this day to come hoping to persuade the king to buy a lot more of the slaves, since Black Doom was so generous to them so many times; he paid twice the price for each slave. Now since the prince was buying too and they knew it, they would try their best charm on the dark handsome prince as well as his dad.

Sonic was not pleased at all, all morning Espio and Tails were fussing all over the place trying to fix themselves to be presentable, and once they had finish with themselves they would start to fuss all over Sonic. They had to brush his delicate blue fur until it was nice and shiny and give him clean clothing. Sonic was making faces all morning trying to tell his two friends to leave him alone of course they knew better for the blue hedgehog.

"**Tell me again why are we doing this?" **Sonic grumbled.

"**Must we go over this again?" **Espio asked the blue being.

"**Maybe…"**

"**Come on Sonic stopping being so uptight." **Tail chirped.

"**How can I not be so uptight?" **Sonic uninterestedly asked**. "Care to tell me the reasons? Because I have a list full if you got an hour."**

"**He's at it again, Espio…" **Tails whined.

"**Sonic, please behave." **Espio pleaded.

"**Why should I?"**

"**Because if you don't, I won't make anymore chilli dogs for you…" **Tails beamed,** "For a week…"**

Sonic swallow hard how could he live for a week without his chilli dogs. Sonic paled mouth gaping like a fish out of the water, sweat beads dripping down his temples like rain…

"**How can I survive a week without **_**CHILLI DOGS**_**?!" **Sonic gasped out.

"**Well behave then you get the chilli dogs." **Tails smiled.

"**I will, I WILL! Just don't deprive me of my **_**CHILLI DOGS**_**!"**

"**Problem solved." **Espio grinned.

The three quickly assembled to the hallway lining in two parallel lines, some have their head held up high other slump it so low without revealing their faces. Sonic, Espio and Tails were next to each other, Sonic with his bored and '_**get me out of here'**_ look, Espio just looked like an obedient slave and Tails who had his head on the low looking shyly.

Just then Rouge and Blaze was about to pass them when the white bat stopped in front of the three, smiling ever so seductively but also with hint of slyness behind it.

"**My, my. What have we got here…?"**

"**Did little Sonikku decided to play nice today?" **Blaze taunted lifting Sonic's face with her whip.

"**Keep your hand to yourself cat girl." **Sonic uninterestedly said whilst shoving her whip away from his face.

"**Well either way sugar, you're going to have a new life." **Rouge winked and walked off laughing with Blaze.

"**Sheesh, what the hell are those two talking about?" **Sonic asked grumpily.

"**If I didn't ****know them better, I would say they're going to try to get rid of you, Sonic." **Espio stated whilst thinking.

"**Like they ever can…old hags bleh…" **Sonic mocked sticking his tongue out, whereas Tails and Espio snickering.

Tail was about to say something when the sound of horses was heard, and the stopping sound of wheel carriage. Curiosity got the best of Sonic as he was leaping up and down trying to identify the arrival's faces.

"**Well you and knuckles go out and pick some then." **Black doom instructed the dark prince and the red noble.

"**Do I have to?" **Shadow grunted earning a glare from the dark king.

"**Come on let's go…" **Knuckles ushered the other to go quickly.

Shadow was reluctant but he went anyway. Eyeing each slave with boredom, Shadow didn't understand much the need or use of slaves, but he did understand they were meant for housework, cooking and other minor things. Shadow also didn't know why Black Doom wanted so many slaves as well, heck all Black doom does is buying so many virgin female slaves to have fun with, whom Shadow never saw what's so special about it. He figured the old man was just another idiot having his way with women.

All of these slaves had their head bowed down so low; Shadow couldn't see much of their faces despite the dark prince were able to judge others by looking into the window of their eyes. Ruby eyes notice the red echidna had stopped, turning his head to observe what Knuckles was doing.

The red echidna was standing in front of a small fox like creature, orange fur with white to it. Shadow also notices the little kitsune had twin tails. It was really rare seeing a fox let alone a two tailed kitsune; Knuckles really have good eyes and taste.

"**Knuckles…?"**

"**How old are you?" **Knuckles questioned the small kitsune.

"**I-I'm fourteen," **Tails shakily replied.

Shadow then had a question twisted in his very own mind, _**'fourteen…isn't he a little too young to be sold as a slave? Oh my god, I don't even want to think what the buyer would do to the little guy.' **_Little does Shadow acknowledge that slaves can be sold at any age there were no limit whatsoever; most buyers preferred young and fresh slaves. Those who grew old or their master grew tired of them were sentence to their deaths or throw them into an isolated place so they can rot and die.

Shadow would bet all of his valuables that Black Doom was one of those vulgar assholes. However Shadow would not try to pry into the death king's affair or he would be punished prince or not, and Black Doom is a sadistic bastard that would do anything beyond god knows what to torture his victims until they scream for death.

"**Alright, hm…you think you can manage technical work or paperwork and assist a noble 24/7?" **Knuckles asked.

"**Well I can try, but I can manage all sort of technical work!" **Tails beamed.

"**Good enough come on kid you can pack up." **Knuckles smiled.** "You be living in your new home."**

"**Are…you buying me?" **Tails shyly asked.

"**Well yeah, you have a talent can't let that to waste." **Knuckles assured the little kitsune, as he leaped with overjoyed and went back to his room to pack his belongings.

Espio and Sonic were next to Tails saw this and observe throughout the conversation, both Espio and Sonic was somehow happy for the little kitsune. Espio despite he was happy for the little fox he was also envious of him as well. Sonic on the other hand was a bit happy for his best buddy, but he was unsure how the red echidna would treat him… and what next made Sonic staring in a daze was the dark prince, his colour was odd black with red stripes and those fiery eyes._**'Well, either way I hope this guy doesn't buy me…or I'll freak' **_Sonic thought uninterestedly in his mind.

"**You're awfully forward…"**Shadow grumbled to Knuckles.

"**Well, why shouldn't I be?" **Knuckles raised a brow at the dark prince.

"**Didn't think you were the type to hit on little ones…" **Shadow smirked.

Knuckles then realised what Shadow meant and shouted out in protested, and luckily for him his fur is red camouflaging his blushing in embarrassment.** "I can't believe you said that!"**

"**Why, you're not even denying it." **Shadow smirked mischievously**. "Does that mean it is true my dear Knuckles?"**

"**Absolutely not, that is not true I tell you!" **Knuckles objected.** "You're been delusional! **

Still softly chuckling Shadow decided to continue to look for some _**SLAVES **_as his so called _**FATHER **_ordered him to. His dark feet froze one spot after the kitsune had been standing, eyeing the purple creature before him. The odd purple caught his ruby eyes, and amber eyes caught Shadow's near to complete full attention.

'_**A chameleon' **_Shadow thought, as he recalled once his other friends also nobles was working as a team in an organisation to prevent war and harm to citizens, requested a skilful creature called chameleon; since they're rare and have remarkable camouflaging technique which is needed as a scout. _**'That green crocodile better be grateful if I bought this guy.' **_Shadow grumbled in his thought.

Then a glossy blue colour fur caught fiery eyes' full attention, Shadow stepped one pace onward to meet with emerald eyes. A blue hedgehog with dazzling emerald eyes that stood out the most, he could see behind those green eyes that screamed out freedom and wildness. Shadow knew this creature was not of slavery material and he knew what freedom was like just by staring into his emerald pools.

Sighing Shadow had made his decision, the purple chameleon and the blue hedgehog would be a great pair which means he is one step closer to obtaining his freedom. Still Shadow just need to see if he can trust these two enough, he already had Vector the crocodile, Charmy the bee, Amy, Cream and Knuckles to his tag along team.

"**You…" **Shadow pointed at the purple chameleon,** "What is your name?"**

"**My prince it is essential you give me a name if you wish to buy me." **Espio politely said.

Shadow had an urge to twitch his brow, oh right he had forgot his dearest _**FATHER **_made the law that once you buy a slave you _**'HAVE' **_to rename them. Figured much to what that asshole likes, he would bend the rules to his own likings instead of making the rules much to the other's favourable.

"**Right, you and your blue friend can pack up," **Shadow stated before turning back to his carriage**. "Be by the carriage immediately, we're leaving soon."**

Sonic had the urge to drop flat on his face,_**'What, this guy can't be serious!!!' **_Sonic was screaming in his head. Sonic was about to yell at the top of his lungs at the dark prince, until Rouge and Blaze coming along to have a chat with the prince.

"**Did our gorgeous prince find anything fit for his likings?" **Rouge winked at Shadow who glared at the bat.

"**The purple chameleon and that blue hedgehog." **Shadow said pointing his thumb to Espio and Sonic**. "I'll get someone to fetch you the gold."**

Blaze and Rouge just mouthing gaping and staring at each other, with a hesitant written on their faces. Espio was overjoyed on the inside knowing that a prince has bought both him and Sonic, as he ushered the glaring blue hedgehog to get their belongings whilst both the cat and bat were speechless.

"**What…?" **Shadow questioned, as he narrowing his eyes at the pair of slave traders.

"**It's just that…wouldn't it be a better choice if you picked out lovely ladies over there?" **Rouge unenthusiastically offered the dark prince.

"**What's wrong with them?" **Shadow pressured them.

"**Well…it's not them…it's the blue one," **Blaze said**. "He's not completely tamed yet and we feared he might cause you…too much of a problem."**

"**Doesn't matter…" **Shadow smirked**. "But if you're offering me a discount on him, I'll be happy to take him off your hands."**

Rouge and Blaze looked at each for approval, they both nodded at each other and looking back at the dark prince.** "Deal…"**

Upon exiting Shadow was somewhat happy he was for once thinking if he got a good enough team, with the best quality skills to survival during the journey, determinations, and on going adventurous spirit then they will travel the whole world together; but on the other hand if this did not turn out to be what he had planned out, he will have to wait for many more years to be free.

Snapping out of his musing mind, Shadow notice another carriage arrived and he assumed it was for the slaves to get on, the journey back and forth from the castle was not short. Turning his head slightly where the second carriage came by, he spotted the red echidna with the young kitsune. The dark prince decided that this little fox would be another addition to the team, since he has good common sense and knowledge, Shadow then heading toward the two.

"**How it's going Knuckles?" **Shadow asked.

"**It's all in a good call, my prince."**

"**What did I tell you about ---"**

"**Now is not an appropriate time my lord, we are in general public may I remind you." **

Knuckles stated out the matter of fact to shadow with a stern voice, as Shadow giving him a stare that said _**'I don't give a fuck' **_look. Only to have Knuckles sweat dropping at the rebellious prince.

"**Anyway, does this little guy have a name…?" **Shadow then recalled back to the renaming category**. "…or did you by any chance have given him a name?"**

"**On the contrary my prince, like you I also loathe calling others names that is not given to them at birth." **

"**So what's your name kid?" **Shadow addressed to the little two tailed fox.

"**Isn't it the best you two give me a name?" **Tails timidly asked.

"**I thought you heard what we just said." **Knuckles blinked.

"**Yes, my lords I did, I am sorry, please forgive me." **Tails bowed his head down, ears flopped flat.

"**Well it is good you ARE following the rules…" **knuckles smiled.** "It's just that--"**

"**Look here just give us your birth name…" **Shadow demanded.** "It's better than calling you something rude."**

"**Way to put it in words, oh dark one…" **Knuckles mockingly said earning a glare from the dark hedgehog.

"**As you wish," **Tails warily said.** "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."**

"**Fits you well," **Shadow smirked,** "now we better get going, before the royal king Black Doom really be a royal pain the ass."**

Shadow starts to walk back to his carriage, leaving a bewildered Tails shocked at the dark prince's choice of words to describe his father and a chuckling echidna.

"**Don't worry Tails, he's like that."**

"**Oh, okay…" **Tails quietly said, as the red echidna return back to the first carriage.

As soon as Knuckles left for the royal carriage, Espio and Sonic arrived in front of Tails, carrying all of their belongings. Sonic was looking like he was about to kill something, Espio looked like he went through hell trying to soothe the blue hedgehog.

"**What happened guys?" **Tails asked.

"**I can't believe this…" **Sonic moaned**. "I'm certainly will not follow and be their little pet."**

"**He's not feeling too good." **Espio calmly said.

"**That's an understatement, I'm pissed off, and I want to get the hell outta here."**

"**I don't think it's that bad." **Tails smiled.

"**Have you lost it buddy?!" **Sonic was becoming dramatic**. "How could you like those creeps?"**

"**Here we go again…" **Espio exhaled out once more which was becoming a routine.

"**Sonic, I'm serious," **Tails giggled.** "You shouldn't seen the colourful choice of words the prince described the king, it was kinda funny."**

"**Oh yeah, how so…?" **Sonic asked unimpressed.

"**Just trust me Sonic," **Tails smiled.** "Very thing will be okay."**

"**I wonder what he said…" **Espio mused.

As they all got onto the carriage they were slowly pulled by the horse carriage toward their new home, in the castle. Espio and Tails was looking forward to their new life and finally away from the house of living hell, aside from Sonic the blue one wasn't too happy the fact that he too was bought, but somewhat he was happy they were all together. Sonic just feared that they might try to torture him so he would be submissive and be a pet to them, to be used for their fun and pleasure. Sonic promised to himself that he will fight and resist no matter how hard they would try to break him, he will never give in or let them have him.

Knuckles was happy that he got the little kitsune out of that house, he somehow hoped Tails didn't go through anything that left scars in him the red echidna would try to help him, plus Tails might be a good assistant to have doing paper work and sorting out some technical stuff.

Shadow on the other hand was _**NOT** _looking forward to returning back to the castle, hell he'll put holes in Black doom's so called brain if he had given a choice. Despite that he can't change it he can't even touch Black Doom without the bastard giving him a threat he will live up to. So the dark one's only option is to gather his friends, supplies and run off…knowing Black Doom will never leave this kingdom, heck he would kill Shadow before thinking to abandon the kingdom he worked so hard for.

Shadow just hoped and wished hard in his mind that everything he had worked and planned so hard for would not turn out to be in vain.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Well that's the end of chapter 2, my inspiration for this comes from many songs and the word "FREEDOM" , and the song "BREAK AWAY" by "KELLY CLARKSON".**

**Any comments or advices are welcome, criticism is NOT welcome.**


	3. I'm not like you, I'm me

**Of master and slave**

Author's comment: ah so sorry for the late update, was too busy with college work since it is my final year, and a lot of pressure and all, plus I've forgotten about most of my stories lol, and I've received a reminder to update, well to be honest I'm not exactly free much but I will update slowly (hopefully), and well my motivation for sonadow is really off now but hey I got to finish off what I've started right?

**Chapter III : I'm not like you, I'm me...  
**

Still the time feels like it was ragging for so long, yet the gripping for that feeling of freedom was slowly slipping away from his grasp, Shadow hated it, Shadow hated the feeling of losing your freedom, hated to lose what you have that makes you happy or anywhere near in Shadow's dictionary something called happiness. He wasn't born like the others, no, he was not even something natural, and he's a fucking twisted experiment by some psychopathic bastard. It pains Shadow to hear this; it bloody hurts his so called heart, hearing that flying black freak's blunt words about his origin it like a full blow to his gut, and slapping boiling water to his face. Those shitty words that Black Doom spat out uninterestedly to Shadow, it felt like a claw was ripping through his dark chest pulling out his heart, and using his blood to paint out the picture that he could never express his true pain.

But no Shadow can take it, he **HAD** learnt to take it all and swallow it with his pride. Shadow didn't like to complain, he didn't even complain once, just like a man he was he took it all. Yet there was this cold icy box that encases his heart, he had learnt to shut out the world, he had learnt to let it all go and get over with. Black Doom didn't need him, never did never will, he's just there to part of this _**"Happy fucking fake family"** _he was just someone there to stand just to look pretty, to be Black Doom's lap dog than a so called a prince, and he knew it all. Even Knuckles his supposedly best friend never knew any of this, figured the red echidna was still clueless and thinks of the royals are one big fucking happy family, but that was far from it Shadow was just a success experiment, that crazy alchemist was just trying to do as test and he was the result; hell he can even toss Shadow aside like a rag doll and make more replacement for him a big fucking whoopee. A frown formed on Shadow's feature as he stares out into practically nothing, Knuckles took notice of Shadow's expression and was curious about the dark being.

"Is something wrong, my prince?"

"Hmph."

That was all Shadow's reply, it was very strange for the echidna seeing Shadow acting like this, never once had Knuckles saw Shadow never replied back to him or the fact the prince was somewhat gleaming of bitterness and hatred in his fiery eyes. It somehow scared the echidna seeing the drastic changes in the dark prince, or was it maybe Shadow never ever let Knuckles in…? Knuckles always knew how Shadow would acted, rebellious yes, always in deep thought naturally, a friendly conversation and an aurora of beautiful silence between them was comforting; but this time the silence was…awkward and full of tension in the air, that makes the hair on Knuckles' back stood up.

"You sure…? You seem a bit—"

"I said I'm fine," Shadow turned to look or more like a-piss-off glare directly at the red echidna. "Happy?"

Knuckles, was speechless but nevertheless nodded on consent, and didn't want to pressure Shadow more. Knuckles, was a bit confused and concern at the dark one's radical change of mood and behaviour was evenly odd. Shaking his head lightly Knuckles just convince himself that Shadow will be okay, that the red echidna was a bit overreacting.

Turning back to staring at nothingness Shadow however regretted for suddenly lashing out at Knuckles, yeah sure Knuckles was a good guy and all but he just asked at the wrong time and place, dammit. He was cracking and he knew it, years of defences and now he was cracking and far so easily too, damn it all. But really there was no one to blame but himself, or maybe that stupid ass alchemist that made him, why was he even created for if he had no purpose in life than just to sit around and do a load of shit nothing? Oh right he was another piece of decoration for that lunatic and be pretty, that's bullshit.

Maybe Black Doom was able to take away his freedom and keep him in this royal prison, maybe Black Doom can ruin his fucking _"**Happy"**_ life, maybe Black Doom can toss him around like a broken toy that he's sick and tired of playing, but he cannot break Shadow's pride, he cannot pry off Shadow's determination to screw it all and get his freedom. It pained Shadow how many people are mistreated, slaves was suffering, the slaves that Shadow had befriended with, Shadow just wanted a normal life, a true happy family that loved him not some phoney fake one. Closing his now feeling heavy eye lids somewhat in his heart and hoped it would work, and if there's a god he would pray a miracle would happen or better yet make Black Doom disappear.

"I'm sorry…" Shadow mumbled, but not facing the echidna.

"W-what…?" the stunned echidna choked out.

"I'm sorry Knuckles." This time Shadow slowly turned to face Knuckles.

"For what…?"

"For lashing out at you for no reason…"

"No, no it's okay my prince I'll understand and all." Knuckles reassured with a smile.

"I'm sorry…" Shadow weakly smiled and whispered so small that is was impossible to hear, and Knuckles didn't notice at all. "…for everything…"

Thing just got weirder in Knuckles' opinion, he was like a fish gaping out of the water and he is still stunned like a statue, he knew Shadow well or so he thought he knew Shadow, because the prince and he meant the dark prince never apologize out of the blue and so easily, and he looked as if he was in his own little world. **_IS it me or did Shadow finally lost it…?_** The echidna would question himself, but figured it was him thinking through distress over fruitless thoughts. However this sudden change disturbed him a bit.

Farther back in of Shadow's carriage was the newly bought slaves; Tails was happily kicking his feet while staring out the window thinking innocently about his new life at the castle serving the high noble, he can't wait to see the place and it would be worth his while to work for once now, and he was feeling up to the task more than ever since meeting the dark handsome prince and the cool noble, Tails couldn't put his fingers on it but somewhat he was happy that the red echidna noble picked him and now the young fox had taken a quite liking to his 'new' master already.

Next to Tails was Espio, the chameleon has his arms fold and eyes closed, as patient as he was on the outside his inside was a nerve wreck, he was nervous on how his 'new' master the royal prince would treat him, yet his training to be an obedient slave just kept him quiet and let his master do whatever he wants with the purple one and command him more or less he doesn't mind. Despite this ranting on and on somewhere in his heart he hoped that this royal prince was a nice person, and not some cruel and sadistic bastard or he's in hell a lot of pain, not that he's worry about that since his behaviour and obedient was excellent.

Opposite Tails and Espio was a pissed off blue hedgehog, the thought of someone owning him was making him sick to his stomach; he belongs to no one he belong to himself. Sonic told himself if that snotty prince thinks he can tame or think he owns Sonic, he is gravely mistaken. Sonic would never give in without a fight to defend his pride, and if they try to break him he would lash out and kick their arses, it would be better if he send them all to hell and be dancing on their graves. Yet somehow, somehow those fiery ruby eyes on the prince caught his eyes…ah screw him he must be growing soft. Those red eyes…somehow…they also held a bit of sadness behind it…Sonic mentally smack himself, what the fuck was he thinking? Sadness, the prince? Omg he's losing it, who ever heard of a rich and wealthy prince be sad, he practically owned the whole land with that stupid Black shit.

The scowl on his face deepens at the thought of it, Sonic couldn't careless about the prince or the high mighty asshole Doom of a king, dammit it why is this world so screwed, the blue hedgehog would batter himself over and over again about it.

"Sonic…are you okay…?" Tails asked as his eyes was slightly worried.

"Yeah I'm fine bud, no worries." Sonic half hearted smiled at his fox friend.

Espio had a glance at the blue one, he was not convince by Sonic's '_I'm fine'_ crap, and he knew Tails would thought the same, because the kid wasn't stupid and either was he, and Sonic was only fooling himself. Nevertheless Espio knew how stubborn and prideful the blue hedgehog was so he for now keeping silence was the best thing to do, no point in rushing it right…?

"If you say so…"

About a good 20 minutes later the three carriages stopped inside the Castle's courtyard, and maids and butlers came rushing to greet the royalties. Sonic groaned in distaste and sighed heavily.

"I'm in hell…"

"We're not even in the castle yet and you're already complaining?" Espio lifted his brow.

"Yeah I am, I didn't asked to be bought, you know?"

"Come on Sonic, give it a chance." Tails chirped. "Wow look at it, it's huge!"

"Well at least someone is happy about it." Sonic sighed heavily _'Sure a chance in hell that it'_

Seeing that Espio and Tails were already out of the carriage, slowly Sonic got off as well, only to see the scene about to happen. As the dark prince slammed his carriage door and burst out of the carriage and stomping into the castle, in a sudden change of mood, the butler and maids was all worried trying to halt the prince about his celebration coming up, yet he ignored them, as Black Doom leisurely got out, his cold and icy voice pierce into Shadow's ears that he halts to a stop, but not facing the maniac alchemist.

"Shadow."

"What…?"

"And where do you think you're going now?"

"My room…?" Shadow coolly retorted back, as he only answering the question that was directly to him, without turning to acknowledging the alchemist.

"You know what day it is, why are you ignoring it?" Black Doom's patient was wearing thin and he narrowed his eyes on the black hedgehog.

"Shadow, come on stop it, and listen to him." As the red echidna heard the cold and icy tone coming from the alchemist, fearing for Shadow's safety as he trying to stop the black one's rebellious attitude despite how Knuckles already knew Shadow's dislike of Black Doom.

Shadow only stares at Knuckles' pleading eyes, and slowly turn to glare at Black Doom, still said nothing to reply, but Knuckles kept tugging on the dark being, reminding him that it's not safe to fuck around with Black Doom's temper.

"Well my '_son'_…" the alchemist pressed hard on the word son with distaste.

From where Sonic, Tails and Espio were standing, they were surprised at the loud commotion between the king and prince, and judging from the fear and shivering of the people around at the king's near to angry temper it was not a good sign at all. Tails was quite scared now, the little fox can see that murderous intend in the king's eyes and somehow wanted the prince to be okay, Espio's was expressionless and hard to read, Sonic was interested in this and was looking forward to somewhat intend to be a fight?

"I think you very well know my answer _'father'…_" Shadow hissed out the word father with such venomous that makes one quiver with fright.

"You insolence brat, prince or no prince defy me and you will be dealt with!" Black Doom lost his patient with Shadow and was pissed off with the black hedgehog as hell.

"Shadow, stop it, don't piss him off, please." Knuckles, his eyes were more pleading the dark one, because he didn't want Shadow to suffer like the last time once he was defiant to Black Doom.

Sighing heavily closing his eyes to cease the glaring. "Fine, I will do as you wish."

"I knew we can come to an understanding." Black Doom smirked in victorious.

Shadow deeply growled in his throat, readying his insults to the alchemist, but the more tugging from his arm by Knuckles, was telling him not to.

"You," Black Doom pointed out to some random slaves, "Prepare the mark to the new slaves."

The slaves nodded and went to get two long look like a skewer metal sticks, with two separate initials on it, one with 'BD' for Black Doom and the other one was a simple 'S', and been heated in a large flame and the metal was glowing in angry bright red/ orange colour. Tails' eyes were wide as a saucer pan and slightly trembling, Espio held his passive exterior, and sonic…he was growling knowing what that was for and ready to stand his ground. Knuckles walked to the scared fox and patted him on the head with a smile.

"Eh, no worries Tails that not for you", Knuckles signal Tails to follow him and Tails was relief, "those are for the king and prince's properties only."

Little do Knuckles can see, Sonic was tensing up and his eyes narrowed even more, and small snarl escaped his lips, there was no way he would let those bastards mark him like their properties no fucking way in hell, he'll die and kiss the dirt than to be their scummy property. However the snarling and vicious murderous glare the blue hedgehog was giving off was not gone unnoticed by Shadow, the dark prince could sense the tension of touch-me-and-die aurora around the blue slave, he was rebellious and an untamed beast that would never be broken.

As the marking session starts the first many of the king's choice of slaves was getting the treatment, each screamed in agony as the burning of metal pierced through their skin on their thigh, and not even wasting time coming nearer to Espio and Sonic himself. Each second Sonic was getting more and more aggressive by the second passing, and there was no where in hell they would think he would be a good little sport and let them burn that mark onto his skin, well hopefully once Sonic could lash out at those morons at least Espio would be spared…right?

Now they were right in front of Sonic, his eyes narrowed so deadly almost turned into slits glaring daggers at the slaves before him, shakily holding the skewer or whatever pointing at him. As it was inch away from his thigh as the air was heating up, Sonic slash at the trembling slave with his hands now claws as they fell onto the hard ground. The other slaves were holding Sonic down in tight grips; Sonic was tugging and shoving them off himself.

"What seems to be the problem?" Black Doom was standing in front of the fallen slave, eyeing in annoyance written all over his so called feature.

"He's not letting us do it."

"You worthless morons can't even get the job done." Black Doom growled at them, as they crumbled away in fear as he snatches off the skewer eyeing the held down Sonic dangerously. "Then I'll do it myself."

Sonic was snarling and hissing trying to get away before that burning metal hits his thigh, but the restrain was too much and he couldn't budge, he was totally screwed, closing his eyes shut waiting for the pain to come and over with. This was going to fucking hurt. Waiting…and waiting some more, but there was no pain coming, risking an eye opening what he saw shocked him; the dark prince was holding Black Doom's wrist in a tight grip and glaring at the madman.

"And what do you think you're doing, Shadow?" Black Doom hissed.

"I think that is enough, _Father_." Shadow's tone was icy cold. "After all he IS my property, not yours."

The comment nearly made Sonic growl and lung at the prince for assuming Sonic belongs to him, the asshole had the nerves too, but Sonic was not that ungrateful he had to hold back his aggression due to the prince saving him, from the alchemist.

"Hmph, that's fine with me." Black Doom tossed the metallic stick down and facing Shadow now, no longer interested in the blue being. "If you're willing to take his punishment, in his place for him..."

Shadow narrowed his eyes as his chin was lifted to eye level by Black Doom's claw of a hand. "I don't care what you do, just back off my property."

"That's settle then, my slave will fetch you when time is right." Black Doom smiled darkly as he lightly pet Shadow on his cheek and left into the castle.

Once Black Doom was no where near in sight, and most of the slaves retreated back to what they were doing except for Amy and Cream, Knuckles came and unexpectedly fist his knuckle onto Shadow's cheek, while the two girls just stop dead on their tracks gasping. Sonic, Tails and Espio just looked interested and surprised at the same time, though a little bit confused at the matter.

"What the hell was that for?" Shadow holding his redden cheek and glaring at the red echidna.

"I should be asking you that!" Knuckles yelled. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I don't care, my name my initial belongs to me solely." Shadow retorted back. "No one else should be having or wearing my name on their body! I'm not Black Doom; I'm not that asshole at all!"

"…" Knuckles, was stunned. "Well at least considering before getting your ass in deep shit, why do you always love to piss him off when you know what he would do to you."

"Like hell I care," Shadow snorted as he slowly getting off his knees and about to walk off, "is it better to see other suffer when I could do something about it? No, this is who I am…"

Knuckles sighed heavily but smile nevertheless, as Shadow turned around to give a smirk at his friend. Until Knuckles was coughing to get Shadow's attention.

"What…?" Shadow asked annoyed now.

"Forgetting something?" Knuckles asked pointing at Espio and Sonic who were dumbfounded at the scenario just happened.

"Oh right," scratching his head in distress, "When will that loud mouth green airhead be back?"

"Who…?" Knuckles lifted his brow thinking who this was, earning giggling from Amy and Cream. "You mean Vector?"

"Who else…"

"Let's see, he should be back by next week I supposed. Why do you ask?"

"He said he needed a chameleon on his team right? I'm handing…" Shadow frown at not getting the purple chameleon's name, as his ruby eyes turned fully to the chameleon. "What's your name?"

Noticing Shadow was pointing the question directly at him, Espio stood up straight as always. "My prince it is—"

"Enough with that renaming stuff just give me your birth name." Shadow was annoyed.

"As you wish, my prince..." Espio bowed his head down. "My name is Espio."

"Right," turning his attention back to Knuckles, "Vector will be happy if Espio joined his crew."

"Uh huh…" Knuckles nodded his head stupified, "You're disobeying him again."

Shrugging his shoulders Shadow couldn't careless. "Name me one time I've ever obeyed that bastard." Shadow gave the red echidna his trademark smirk. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh shit!" Knuckles panicked and ran off to his sector, "Tails come on!"

Shadow amusingly watched the red echidna running off with the little fox trailing behind, as his smile died down Shadow will be feeling pain tonight again…as usual. Turning back to his two supposedly slaves, unable to think what he should do what them, unlike Black Doom who would have plenty or a list full of things to work his slaves off.

"Blue one I didn't get your name." It was more of a command than a question, earning a disapprove frown on the blue hedgehog, yet Sonic stubbornly refused to answer and refused to speak out. Shadow sighed and his hand on his face followed by pinching on the bridge of his nose. "This will be a long day…"

Sonic was smirking in his victory in making the dark prince having a hard time, Shadow couldn't help it but Sonic reminded him of himself in a way. "Anyway just follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

As Shadow begins to walk off slowly, Espio sighed at the blue one. "At least you could be a bit grateful Sonic." Earning a grunt from the blue hedgehog, who got off the ground with distaste at Espio's comment…

"Like I care," Sonic smirked, "Until I know I can trust this guy, my attitude won't change, bud."

Espio once more sighed; this will end up really bad.

"Hey, you two coming or what…?" Shadow turned to look at the two with even more annoyance, "OR do I need to roll out the red carpet for you?"

Espio immediately rushed to Shadow feared of the consequences if he did not obey, on the other hand Sonic took his time leisurely walking to the dark prince._ **I'm beginning to like this guy, good sense of humour, bad attitude, and good looking too…**_ okay bad Sonic; don't think that he is good looking, though he is fucking hot! GAH! He's definitely losing it, but so good so far, and Sonic had to admit that prince was not that bad he did save Sonic from been punish or getting that stupid burn mark on his thigh…then again Sonic narrowed his eyes in suspicion, Sonic somewhere in his mind bet that the dark prince only leading them to false sense of security and then the sadistic game begins, bastard. Sonic will not fall prey to his tricks.

Shadow was satisfy that the two were now following him, he was getting a bit annoyed at the blue one's defiant, despite it was refreshing than though who blindly following order through sheer of fearfulness. Before he can even reach the two rooms he had spared in his side of the west wing, he spotted Amy and Cream running toward him. Like a carriage just crash into him, he had found himself on the floor with Amy hugging him with tears in her eyes.

"Amy, what's the problem now?" Shadow asked with a heavy sighed.

"You know what's wrong," Amy got off the poor dark prince, and her hands on her hips. "Why did you have to go and defy the lord again, my prince?"

'_Not this again'_ Shadow mentally thought, while sweat dropping.

"Oooh…" Cream, which then fearfully tugging on Amy's arm, telling her to stop, "Amy, please calm down…"

"No way Cream, Prince Shadow will have all cuts all over him again!" Amy shouted and was burning with anger. "Prince Shadow is nice and all he does is getting all these punishment for us, GAH, if that Black ass Doom was not so powerful I would pound him good!"

Then suddenly out of the blue, a small but general laughter was heard, turning their heads around, Amy and Cream was shocked to see the dark prince for once in a while generally laughing so casually. Espio couldn't help it to think Shadow will be a good master for them, and somewhat felt a little joy in his hear that Shadow actually cared, especially for his first impression. Sonic on the other hand was blinking a bit confused, he would figured once that other pink slave girl had done that to the prince, she was be in deep shit, but no the dark one was just there sitting and laughing so casually and the laughter it was somehow very warm and honest that confused the crap out Sonic's brain; like his mind finally went blank and didn't know what to think anymore.

"Prince Shadow…?" Amy asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Shadow smiled as he got off the ground.

"It's so nice to see my prince is happy." Cream smiled sweetly.

"Anyway, what did you need me for, Amy?"

"Erm…of course, his highness Black Doom requested that your two new slaves would be staying in your room from now on." Amy relayed back the message. " and requested your presence."

His eye twitched, and his hand slap to his face and voiced out his annoyance growl. "He's not making this easy for me…" Shadow the only time he was truly happy was that he was able to have his space to himself, have his privacy and have a little something to called his own, and now Black Doom was making him let the _'two slaves'_ to stay in his own room, while the castle was bloody big enough to have 100 people staying in it, dammit.

Sonic just turned to Espio with the face you-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me look. Espio just shrugged if off.

"Urgh, fine dammit. Just tell someone to bring me at least two beds to my room." Shadow ordered.

"Okay," Cream chirped, "Prince—"

"Shadow…no prince, no your highness stuff, just Shadow." Shadow interrupted and resurrecting her.

"You know very well we can't my prince," Amy said softly. "It is the rule…"

"Okay here's the deal, call me by status in public or around my _father_, but just call me Shadow other time, alright?"

"IF that's okay with you," Amy smiled.

"What were you going to say Cream?"

"IS it okay if we stop by your room today, to talk and stuff?" Cream smiled brightly beaming out for permission.

Shadow was quite for a few second thinking, and a soft smile formed on his face. "I don't see why not, but…" this time Shadow turned to face Amy who was smiling sickly cute, and it was the thing Shadow mostly feared. "No dressing up, got it?!"

"Awwww, but okay..." Both Cream and Amy was giggling. "Anyway we'll see you later Prince Shadow!"

Watching the two running off to do their work, Shadow only shook his head it was always interesting with those two, taking in a deep breath and turn to see his other two companions. "Sorry for that…come on."

As Shadow kept on walking, and Espio followed once again, Sonic's eyes nearly rolled out of it socket, he did NOT just hear that, the prince, the royal snotty asshole thought to be prince was NOT only NICE but he also APOLOGIZED? Sonic's world now officially had shut up from working, and here he was expecting an asshole prince, that will use them for his amusement and to humiliate them, but nevertheless curiosity got the best of Sonic, he was more interested in the prince now aside from his good looks, picking up the pace to follow the prince to his room.

Once entering the room, Shadow hold out the door big enough for all of them to enter, it was neat, spacey, there was a desk, a chair, a massive king size bed, a window with great view from below, a book shelf so full of different size and old books, a large cupboard, a closet, darkest shade of red curtains and a large rug below their feet…but it was mostly empty so empty like in Shadow's heart.

"Make yourself feel comfortable, your beds will be here later." Shadow told them in his casual voice. "The bathroom is on your right; Amy will sort out your clothing."

Shadow was looking carefully at the two for their reaction, Espio was still hard to read what he was thinking, his obedient was beyond recognition, while the blue one who Shadow did not get his name was looking utterly confused, his expression was so easily read.

"Anyway you two will remain here until further instruction," Shadow ordered them strictly; "I don't want you two to get into trouble, understood?"

Espio nodded in understanding, and Sonic well…Sonic is once again giving Shadow a hard time, turning back to the door and about to walk out until a strange voice not from himself or Espio spoke out, turning his attention to the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic," Sonic said casually.

"What..?" Shadow muttered confused.

"My name is Sonic," Sonic smirked, "Sonic the hedgehog."

Shadow smirked back. "Good to hear you can talk, Sonic."

Then Shadow left the two beings to themselves in his room, with a soft click not lock but the door closed. Espio turned to his blue friend a bit confused at his change of behaviour, Sonic only grinned at his friend's confusion.

"I guess he's an okay guy," Sonic said, "He's good looking too."

Espio shook his head and took a seat in the corner, and mediating. While Sonic look around the room, so far everything was empty, he already looked in Shadow's wardrobe and thought Shadow had great taste in style, the bathroom was sparkling clean, and then there it was that caught his eyes; the painting that hung innocently on the back wall. Just looking at it somehow made Sonic sadden yet enhanced him that the same time, there was a painting of a boy lying in the bed of thorn bleeding, and an beautiful angel was holding him in her arms and tears trailing down her face. It was beautiful picture, somehow it made him the love the painting and it curious him and wondered if Shadow painted that image…or could it be that boy was Shadow himself…waiting for someone to rescue him…?

Shadow was not happy now, his warmth disappeared from his face as it harden with cold and impassiveness, his expression was cold as ice that it could freeze winter itself, as he walks down to the throne room where Black Doom was sitting down now. Stopping dead don his track at the two huge wooden doors, it was like a damn routine to him it happened almost nearly every day of his life now, not that he minded it anymore, not that he will feel hurt anymore, because after what happened to him so many times in the past there isn't anymore things that can hurt him. Pressing both arms to the doors and pushed in to see Black Doom darkly smiled at the black hedgehog, holding chains, knives, whip and something that looked like a lightning rod full of electricity energy.

"I'm glad you made it in time my dear boy."

His dark ears flatten on his head, his eyes narrowed at the madman in front of him, but nevertheless he was not scared….not anymore as he silently walked forward to the alchemist.

"You've been disobeying me, and you do know the consequences right, Shadow?"

The wicked grin that made his skin crawl, but Shadow said nothing and just glare at the madman, watching with caution at every movement the alchemist made, as Black Doom was right in front of Shadow. Shadow can almost felt the stench of Black Doom's breath on his neck, as his claw was gently caressing his cheek, the same fucking routine all over again was getting tired of it for Shadow, but not for this bastard.

"Shadow, my beautiful success creation," Black Doom laughed, "all to perfection, but one flaw…your DISOBEDIENT!"

With that Black doom slash his whip cracking across Shadow's cheek, sending him flying backward, and on the floor. Black Doom leisurely walking to black hedgehog, as he kneeled down and using the whip handle to lift up Shadow's chin up, only to meet those defiant fiery red eyes glaring back at him, growling in annoyance Black Doom back clawed again on Shadow's cheek sending him flying to the other side once again.

"Defiant, defiant…how I hate it", then Black Doom abruptly laughing eerily making one would cower away in fear, but not Shadow, "Shadow, my beautiful creation…"

Shadow got up to his feet shakily, and not bother to wipe away the dripping blood from his mouth and his swollen cheek, just to glare at the madman, he knew what will happen next, but he's not afraid, not anymore…what is there to be afraid of if you got nothing…?

Once again Black Doom got in front of Shadow, and his wicked smile never left his ugly face, once again lifting up Shadow's chin to look at his damage, only just to darkly laugh at the dark one.

"Oh Shadow, you're the only creation," Black Doom slowly spoke in a soft false voice, "I will enjoy in breaking…"

And his laugher echoing in the empty hall way…followed by loud screaming…

--TBC--

Sorry for the shortness lol, but this chapter I wanted to somewhat focus on Shadow, and planning the next to be on Sonic, since I will only focus on the main character, this is a Shadow x Sonic fan fiction after all. Anyway until next chapter! Advice and comment are welcome, but criticisms is NOT!


	4. A warm feeling

**Of masters and slaves**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plotline…

**Chapter IV: a warm feeling **

It was a cold and long night that had Shadow's skin quivering, but how can he really be feeling cold when his whole body felt so numb to the point of dying? How can he feel at all he questioned himself? But then again nothing was every so loving and warming about his life, about this place or anything he ever went through. His black fur was severely damaged, it was ripped mostly everywhere and the angry red liquid was oozing out each torn part, the warm blood that drips down onto the cold hard ground that Shadow was currently lying onto, for how long he didn't even care to acknowledge. Yes his creator Black Doom takes pleasure in seeing him suffer, seeing him bleed half to death, seeing the pain wreaked in his fiery eyes. For all Shadow knew Black Doom didn't need him alive much to fuss over him like a first born and Shadow was thankful for that, the dark alchemist could muster up another creation better than Shadow himself, it could be more powerful than Shadow, it could be faster than Shadow, and there you go a perfect creation born, a prefect being than Shadow could ever be, but the black hedgehog never gives a damn about it, because what's perfection for when all you feel like you're trapped in a bird's cage, and the keys has been toss away far from their reach?

Slowly as Shadow pushed himself off the cold ground that is now soiled the once clean ground, as his blood smeared under him, like it was flowing on its own creating a form of art to please the black hedgehog. Shadow felt weak felt the loss of blood was taking it's toe on him, but he refused to give up, because he knew, because Shadow know this was nothing like the pain that encased in his bleeding heart, this was like a usual routine everyday thing for him to go through. The rebelling, the anger, the beating, the suffering and the pain all mixing into a mixture ready to be baked into a cake, and waiting for the icing to top it off. Finally onto his feet well barely Shadow had bite hard down onto his lips so he would not scream out again in pain, of course Black Doom would be most pleased as if he wasn't already, but too bad he was long gone before Shadow even woke up.

Shadow had wondered how long has he been out ever since Black Doom has beat up so badly, almost of his blood had dried up encrusted onto him like a second skin, but some of the deeper and larger wounds the blood were still fresh, but Shadow ignored it like he always did and making his way slowly to his chamber…because it hurts everywhere, it hurts to walk, to move and it even hurts just to breathe. Even his legs were screaming at him to stop, but he willed it away as through the dark night hopefully everyone is now asleep and won't see him like this, bloodied, vulnerable and weak he hated been weak the most…

It felt like forever for Shadow to reach his door, but here it is with the feeling of virtually drained of all energy left in his weak limb, he pushed open the door quietly. Making his way inside he notice there were two beds opposite his and it seems like the two he just bought earlier today went to sleep as their breathing rhythm was steady. It was fortunate for Shadow that is, there was no way he wanted to show this kind of stuff to the two newly bought…Erm… "Slaves"…he wondered what sort of first impression they would get from seeing the famous dark prince like this bloodied in the middle of the night, like a fresh daisy isn't it. That's what had snapped Shadow back…

"Since when did I ever care what the other thinks…?" Shadow whispered quietly to himself. 'Not ever…'

Shadow was getting too tired and he didn't even had the energy even to keep himself awake, and slump down onto his soft and comfy bed silently trying to close his stubborn eye lids. However Shadow failed to notice a pair of emerald eyes watching him ever since he opened that door and came crashing down onto his king sized bed, Sonic was at loss for words and even confused, he didn't understand what happened to the dark prince, to Shadow to make him looked like he got ran over by a herd of elephants.

Feeling the boldness Sonic stealthy got of his bed, and wondered how bad the injuries on Shadow that was showing like the clear sky itself. He was caution about Shadow though, and his ears perked up to listen to the dark prince's breathing, everything was…normal? Sonic sighed…his ears picked up at how ragged Shadow's breath has become, and it was as if Sonic can hear and feel that Shadow was having hard time breathing. The dark one was asleep alright; Sonic came even closer to Shadow by his bedside now as his green eyes scanning the damage on Shadow's form. Blue ears flatten on his head, the injuries was severe very severe and Sonic can tell, there was many small cuts along with many large wounds with blood still pouring out, Shadow's white silky gloves was all smeared in dark red colour, in simple Shadow was in a bad condition. _'Did…he get punished…?'_ Sonic mentally asked himself, and then it snapped, Shadow had saved him, saved Sonic from getting burn, saved Sonic from receiving the wrath of Black Doom, and in return Shadow had to take his place, Shadow took Sonic's punishment for him…

Quietly Sonic headed toward the bathroom to retrieve a bowl of warm water and a cloth, because Sonic felt like he owed Shadow a big debt, somehow. Even if the prince didn't intend to help Sonic in a way, at least Sonic could show a little compassion and help those who are hurt, because Sonic was Sonic, he didn't like seeing anyone hurt, and not even the prince deserves this…right? Finally out of the bathroom with warm Luke water in the bowl carrying in his hands, and a small cloth over his shoulder heading toward the dark figure. Sonic was cleaning the dry blood off; Shadow was slightly stirring to the touch but it didn't stop Sonic from washing Shadow of the bloodstained on his black fur, and then a crimson eye cracked opened and Sonic froze, his emerald eyes meeting crimson.

"What are you doing…?" Shadow quietly asked, even though Sonic can clearly tell his voice was hoarse and Shadow was in a lot of pain trying to talk.

"Cleaning you," Sonic replied simply and went back to what he was doing, "What do you think?"

Shadow closed his eye with a deep sigh, and slowly trying to get off the bed, and ignore the terrible pain rushing at him while at it. Sonic quickly dropped his cloth trying to push Shadow back down to rest, struggling to get the black hedgehog back to lying down only to have Shadow staring at the blue one in questioning.

"No don't get up."

"It's okay…I'm fine…" Shadow was trying to sound convincing, but Sonic only gave him that stare that said "who you're fooling" look.

"Look we either make this simple or we can do this the hard way," Sonic snapped well almost at Shadow, and his voice was stern, giving Shadow the "I don't give a fuck look" to the confused dark prince, Shadow remain silence unable to say anything right for the moment. "You either let me tend these god only knows where you got these wounds from, or I can knock you out and make my job easier…"

"…" Shadow had that rebellious look in his eyes again, the one that said "I dare you to" look.

"Look I'm serious about, and we're in the middle of the night," Sonic sighed, "You want to stir up a big commotion or what?"

"No…" Shadow quietly said which had Sonic smirking in victory.

"Then lie back down….sheesh."

Shadow kept silent and did what he was told for ONCE! Sonic then resume his cleanse for the dark hedgehog, carefully not to make the larger wound worst than it already is, working on the dark one's form silently. Crimson eyes watched Sonic helping him cleaning his wound, he was…confused to why he was helping Shadow in the first place.

"Why…?" Shadow whispered so quiet, but Sonic picked it up anyway.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to…?

"…" Shadow now had a scowl on his face, and he was not in the mood to be playing around, earning a small chuckle from the blue one.

"Okay, okay, take it easy man." Sonic grinned. "I just wanted to help you, like you did with me earlier."

"Is that it?"

"I don't know, supposed so…" Sonic paused, "But there's something about you…that…"

"I what…?"

"Just say that you weren't like how I expected you to be." Sonic said with a small smile on his face, but Shadow remains impassive even though he was confused on the inside.

"Disappointed?"

"What? No! Not at all, "Sonic quietly laughed, "I just wasn't expecting you to be so…nice?"

"Hmph." Was all Shadow responded, yet his crimson eyes never leaving the blue hedgehog, not once at all.

Silence…

Sonic felt awkward at the silence, and being Sonic well he never liked the silent when there's someone to talk to, even though they are supposed to be your master and all, but hey Sonic didn't have that screaming bad feeling radiating off Shadow no, it was somehow a comforting feeling. Sonic was done cleaning up all of the bloody mess and getting up to retrieve a roll of bandage on the table he just passed along the bathroom. Once getting, and wrapping around Shadow's injuries mainly his chest, Sonic felt very uncomfortable under Shadow's intense gaze on him, Sonic now and then would meet Shadow's gaze every time he would lift his head up, but quickly falling back down again at the other's staring.

"What is it?" Sonic finally voiced out his nervousness. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing…" So said the black hedgehog, and Shadow turned the other way to look out the window into the starry night.

Finally glancing up to see it was safe, Sonic saw Shadow was staring out the window and smiled. Then again taking the moment to take a good look at Shadow, beautiful sheen black fur, if it wasn't for the abused much, the luscious small patch of white fur contrasting black one, and those mysterious red stripes that runs along his arm, face and legs was fascinating sonic, and Sonic had to admit Shadow was quite attractive and his body was well build as well, but what intrigued the blue hedgehog most was those crimson eyes; even though Sonic can tell Shadow never showed his emotion but those deep red eyes held all of what he felt , like a window to his soul as they all say. What the funny thing was Sonic didn't even realised he was staring at Shadow for so long, he didn't know until he could hear a growl, snapping Sonic out of his trance like gaze.

"What?" Shadow crossed his arm, eyes somewhat glaring at Sonic giving off that questioning tone, Sonic can only sweat drop and giving that "oops" excuse, but pass the idea. "You like what you see?"

"Yes! Erm…I mean NO!" Sonic paused trying to find an excuse.

"Then what?"

"Just seeing…if…it was bleeding again…?"

Then again it was quite an excuse, but being Shadow he still gave out that scream "I don't believe you" look, and Sonic was caught staring red handed too.

"Fine, fine sorry I stared at your gorgeousness, would your highness would like to gouge out my eyes because I stared at him?" Sonic sarcastic said.

"You want me to gouge them out now or later?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No," Shadow plainly said with a glint of evilness in his eyes and a smirk to follow at Sonic's priceless face, "come here so I can gouge them out for you."

"No way man, I need them!" Sonic squealed and jumped about 1 foot up and looking like he had seen a ghost, while earning a small chuckling from Shadow. "Don't scare me like that."

"Well you're the one who offered it."

"Wise guy…" Sonic pouted out, but somewhat too quietly laugh along with Shadow. "Anyway can I ask you something…?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you get those? You looked like you got ran over by a herd of elephants." Sonic asked in genuine concern and curiosity, much to Shadow's liking his mood just took a turn for the worst.

"It's nothing…" Shadow replied back with a sad smile. "Don't worry about it."

Sonic for a while just stared slightly eyes wide at the answer, but since Shadow didn't want to answer it Sonic just temporarily settle with that answer for now. "Does it usual happen?"

"You might say that." This shocked Shadow for the most event, because he wouldn't be talking so openly with anyone not even Knuckles, but why Sonic? Shadow didn't understand, hell there were a lot o f thing that Shadow never understood or sometime never try to, turning around to look at the somewhat innocent blue hedgehog, so contrasting to the attitude Sonic was showing much earlier on, like he trusted shadow for some part, and in return shadow somewhat trusted Sonic, yet there's this bizarre warm feeling fussing around him that when Sonic is now at his side…for now that is. Sonic then perceived that eyes were on him and turn to catch Shadow staring at him like he was at Shadow, realising he got caught staring Shadow make a quick turn and a tinge of pink across his cheek, Sonic just tilt his head slightly and worry written over his face. Despite the fact Sonic barely knew Shadow but them talking like this, the small laughter just feel everything was all right, and nothing can go wrong, so to say Sonic trusted in shadow somewhat…

"What? Am I **THAT **beautiful?" Sonic teased.

Shadow snorted. "Sure you are…."

"Awwww, I'm not pretty? You meanie," Sonic pouted again, while Shadow just lifted his brow.

"Sonic…right…?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sonic smiled.

"I just want…Sonic thank you…"

"Uh? Thank you? For what?" Sonic blinked.

"For helping me…" Shadow said quietly.

Blinked... And he blinked again, was Sonic hearing right? Or did his brain fried on him because he just did not hear the prince say thank you to him, like hell it was Sonic who was supposed to say thank you to Shadow to getting him out of deep trouble and most of all it was Shadow who took his punishment for him!

"Wait! Don't!—

"Uh…what…?" Shadow was suddenly nearly startled at Sonic who out of the blue just jumped up as if something was really wrong, and the sudden outburst.

"Erm…how should I put this…" Sonic scratched the back of his ears, "It should be **ME** thanking you, and I know it's not even enough to repay you…"

Shadow just lifted his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Thanking me for what?"

"Well what do you think?! You helped me so many times, and I bet you even gotten punishment for it too, I should be the one thanking you!"

"…" Shadow didn't know what to say and kept quiet, but Sonic getting worked up and gotten the wrong idea about the prince's silent and continue to rant on.

"I…Erm… I really appreciated that you helped getting out of trouble, like being burn, and you took the punishment that was meant for me." Sonic's ear flapped down onto his head and looked at the quilt as if trying to find something interesting to look at, rather than Shadow.

"You don't have to worry about that." Shadow inhaled lightly closing his eyes. _'So you do know of it'_

"Sorry not buying," Sonic crossed his arms and a frown on his face. "I woke up in the middle of the night to see you beating half to death, a beautiful sight isn't it? Seriously why did you take my place when you could have left me take the beatings?"

"Because you didn't deserve it…" Shadow replied blankly his features are now turning cold and emotionless. Sonic just blink, and nearly gaping at the answer, because those who defies the law gets punishment,** HE** defied the law and Shadow is saying he didn't deserve it? What world has he stumbled on?

"Hold on a second here **'prince'**," Sonic just pressed hard, while Shadow just gave him a glare at the word 'Prince'. "I just happened to defy that sorry excuse of a king and **DID** or **SHOULD** deserve beatings for my disobedient, and now you're saying I don't?"

"So are you deciding to be obedient now?" Shadow Smirked at Sonic's priceless face once more.

"Stop answering my question with another question!"

"Does that mean you be a better slave now? So be a good boy and give me a quick massasge."

"Hey! I never said that, and quit changing the subject!" Sonic pouted and Shadow once again was lightly chuckling. "So answer my darn question already."

"Alright, I didn't agree to his rule, hell I don't even like that horn head, but it pains me to see the people are suffering, but Black Doom never cared, he only crave power." Shadow's eyes as Sonic gaze into them, they were filled with sadness and somewhat he can tell loneliness in them as well. "That's why I retaliated and rebel back because I couldn't take his misuse of power."

"But what about you…?" Sonic suddenly asked, as Shadow was caught off guarded.

"What do you mean 'What about me'?"

"Wouldn't you get punished as well? We all heard him clearly said prince or no prince you will get punishment too…"

"About that…" Shadow smiled sadly once again. "Black Doom doesn't give a rat ass about me, even if my punishment is death he still wouldn't bother…because I am easily replaced."

With that Shadow felt two arms embraced him, Sonic was embracing him in his arms, Shadow tensed and he knew his insides were all panicking, but in his mind was shouting everything about this scenario was all wrong, yet his heart begs the differ because it felt warm and so safe, even though his logic screamed that in Black Doom's land there's no such place that is safe, because Shadow knew Black Doom well enough to cower in fear. Slightly squirming trying to break free, ironically Shadow made Sonic lost his balance and fell on top of the dark Prince, and Shadow's eyes were wide opened. Sonic quickly sat up blushing like mad, and ranting his apologies.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Sonic didn't know what to say, biting his lips trying to find a way out.

Snapping out of his wide eyes like trance Shadow was seeing how uncomfortable Sonic was becoming, and in the addition somewhat the spark of fear in those green eyes, Shadow smiled with a sigh, and swung his arms over Sonic's neck and pulling him down onto the bed with him, with Sonic doing the panicking dance.

"S-Shadow! What the hell!"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Shadow tightly held onto Sonic feeling comfortable, as Sonic was still squirming in Shadow's arm.

"B-but—

"Just this once…" Shadow whispered and sighed in content, as he slowly drifted into sleep.

Sonic just sighed heavily, and accepted his fate. Sonic had to admit it was warm and comforting _'maybe just tonight'_ he told himself, and then drifted off to sleep in Shadow's warm arms, taking in the dark prince's scent, his feeling…

Unfortunately this event yet again was not gone unnoticed, as Espio silently watching and listening g to their conversations, and now that the two hedgehogs has fallen asleep, he sighed and mused over many things yet to come. _'That was certainly…unexpected. I figured Shadow was somewhat different, but this is unbelievable, and then again Sonic is also surprising himself…argh…no more thinking, need sleep, worry in the morning'_ thought the chameleon as he too join the deep slumber.

--**TBC--**

**Well that's all for now, but what I want to say, sorry for not updating soon, because 1. I'm a lazy bum. 2. I was having finals, 3. I have attention span of a 5 years old , but bummer. Anyway hopefully my attention doesn't get disturbed again and I forget what I was doing…oh I forgot to mention 4. I have a memory of a fish XD. **

**Anyway I hope this is good enough for you guys! And hopefully not too OC Omg I'm losing it. Ah well trying to capture some special moments between the two, seeming like I did a terrible job at it, darn. Btw comments and advises are welcome, flames and criticisms are not!**


	5. Morning issue

**Of master and slaves**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co; I make no money out of this.

Pairing: Shadow x Sonic

Warning: T Rate for now, ranting will change in further chapters. Also unbeta, so beware of major mistakes...hm...

Notes: Alternative universe, and all of the info on chapter one.

**Chapter 5: Morning issue  
**

Sleep hasn't been this peaceful ever once in his life, even a glimpse he would never felt the comfort to ease his weary mind. However something about this night, for the first time in his artificial life he felt at ease , and a small amount of warmth engulfing him. Once again his mind was working overtime and knew he had to get up, and like normal routine he would get up at the crack of dawn, despite how tempting the sweet slumber was.

Cracking an eye open, his haze ruby orb focusing on his surrounding, until red clashes with green. Snapping his eyes wide open, he stared dumbfound at the blue hedgehog who had an expression of annoyance written all over his feature, scratch that, for the first time Shadow would allow himself to say it, over _HIS_ beautiful features.

Shadow stared.

And stared some more.

A cough rang through his ears like a nail hitting on an iron floor in a dead silent room. Snapping out of his trance like state again, shaking his head lightly shrugging of that sleepiness out of his eyes.

"'Bout time you decided to wake up, sleeping beauty." The blue hedgehog spoke out in annoyance.

"…hm..?" was the only unintelligent respond Shadow could mustered in his groggy state, Shadow never was a morning person, nor did he ever fond of waking up in the morning either.

"Don't give me that "hm" ,man, I was thinking I gotta be stuck like this forever." Sonic pointed to the arms around his waist with a tint of red across his peachy cheeks.

Looking down Shadow notice his arms were invading the other's personal space, and even dared to wrap themselves around this sapphire hedgehog. As if reality just came sinking in, Shadow suddenly let go and end up falling off the bed on the other side; with a loud thud.

Sonic however he blinked. And blinked again. _What the hell just happened,_ did he startled the black hedgehog that much? Or was it a normal reaction? Hell, when he woke up to the sunray shinning into his face, he felt two arms securing his body tightly as a body pressing closely to his.

Sweating, his eyes big as plate size, was the only first reaction came out of Sonic.

And sweating some more…

Then his mind screamed _I have to get the hell out of this mess_ and decided the best course of action; was to leap out of the warm heaven. Unfortunately a few minutes passed a low and noticeable groan filled the silent room, Sonic made a face that said _darn it_ look. The more he tried to struggle to get out of the vice grip, the stronger the hold was on him. Groaning again, Sonic couldn't get away and decided to settle just to glare half heartily at the sleeping face of the prince, waiting until _his royal pain in the as_s decides to wake up.

But never did Sonic think Shadow would react somewhere similar to him, but ...end up on the floor. A few minutes Sonic waited later, muffles of curses were heard, and an annoyed Shadow slowly getting off the floor.

"Ya alright?" Sonic asked looking down at Shadow, and remembering about his injuries; green eyes glittering with curious and concern.

"Fine, I'll live…"was Shadow's grunt of a reply.

Not amused by Shadow's statment that he was fine, but it was obvious to Sonic that he was still hurt and _WAS NOT_ fine.

"Oh…yeah?"

"I said I am fine." Shadow retort, but green eyes stared not believing one bit.

Poke.

_What the hell_ was all Shadow could mustered up in his mind, and turn to face the blue hedgehog who got a bored expression on his face, accusing of Shadow.

Poke. Again.

Lips press together tightly, refraining himself from wincing at the poking, yes a few simply annoying pokes, but dammit it hurts like hell after his _punishment_ from last night with the _lord what's his face of a king_. Sadly no Sonic has not stop poking at the black hedgehog, trying to prove the fact that he was not fine, dammit that persistent moron wouldn't let him off without making a big deal out of it.

"Will you stop that?"

"Why? I like doing it." Sonic replied dryly.

"Fine, fine you gotten your point, it hurts like hell, happy?" Shadow grunted out with an irritatedly. "Now will you cut it out?"

Smirking in victory since Sonic already proven his point, much to Shadow's annoyance.

"But seriously man, what happened last night?" Sonic formed a curious expression. "Ya looked like ya were wrestling a herd of elephants and got drag all over hell and back."

If Sonic paid closed attention enough to Shadow's expression, he could notice that small twitched, but barely.

"Nothing that really concerns you." Shadow said blankly, and stalked over to his cupboard preparing his outfit for the day.

"Geez and here I was so worried about you, since you nearly lost all the blood in your body, thanks." Sonic mumbled.

"What was that?" Shadow turned around with a dark aura looming around him that said, _you better shut up or you'll regret it_ look.

"I said I liked you better last night, jerk." Sonic crossed his arms in defiant, ignoring the present of Shadow's dark aura.

"You like me?" Shadow elegantly lift a brow, staring dead straight at Sonic.

Face was burning up, and words came rushing out of his mouth before he considered it. "Not in your life, ass--!"

Cough.

Turning around to see who was cutting him off his sentence, Sonic blinked dumbly statement forgotten.

Espio coughed to hush the blue hedgehog and reminding him of their status position. Sonic eyed the chameleon saying mentally asking him in his mind _when the hell did YOU get up? _Understanding the look Espio, just reply by staring back and forth between the two hedgehogs, understanding it's meaning, Sonic translated as _in I've been up long enough to hear you both bickering like old married couples._ This time it was Sonic who twitched at the purple chameleon.

For a few minutes of complete silences and no more remarks from the blue one, Shadow was curious to what was going on between the two. From one side Shadow notice the intense staring contest…well Sonic was glaring and Espio was just staring in full resolvement.

_Strange guys_ were that all came across Shadow's mind. Never in his life he has witness someone or let alone two others acting so casual around him, when everyone feared him and even feared more of his sorry excuse of a creator.

Giving up Sonic just turned to the wall and crossing his arm like a child pouting, if glaring could burn that wall Sonic been glaring at would have black holes in them. Shadow chuckled at the gesture, only to have Sonic turn his eyes toward the young prince.

"Ain't funny." Sonic protested.

"I didn't say anything." Shadow smirked.

Sonic only narrowed his eyes at the prince, only to have his smirk wider.

"I don't like you."

"You said that you liked me, just a few minutes ago."

"Then I say you gotta find yourself a doctor." Sonic still glaring at shadow, "And I hate you."

Espio slapped his face, and groaned this is going to turn out bad….really bad.

Snorting whilst suppressing his laughter down, Shadow just rolled his eyes. "And I love you so much."

Espio coughed in the middle of his yawning, whilst Sonic's eyes just rolled out of their socket, they did _NOT _just hear that.

"…Huh..?" was only Sonic's reply.

"What?" That scowl returned to Shadow's feature. "I was kidding, so get clean and dress, you can't stay in bed all day."

Two pair of eyes watched as the royal prince made his way to the bathroom and finally shutting the door, and their bodies still frozen in place.

Once in the bathroom, Shadow let out a relief sigh that he's been holding in. So one is wild and untamed, the other is quiet and calculative.

_I am closer to freedom_.

Sonic was an interesting creature he ever met, and hopefully it would all pay out for him, but for now he had to lay low and continue to do as daily basis.

Walking over to the mirror, firmly put on his normal scowl and detached expression onto his face, and readying himself for the meeting soon to come today.

----TBC----

I'm very sorry for the late delay (long ass delayed) and thank you for those who support my story and reviews. However this story I have lost interested in, and trying to find some inspiration to continue on. And other dilemma props in, and also I'm sorry for the shortness, nothing really comes up to my mind atm, so it would take a while until I wrap up a good chapter.


	6. Curious questions & childish games

**Of master and Slaves**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co.

Warning: Yaoi and bad grammar (I do not have a beta reader _ therefore please forgive me on my bad English).

**Chapter 6: curious questions and childish games**

Cleaning was unbearable, each of his wounds stung as the wet towel brush across it. Keeping low hiss Shadow continue to clean up his now clogged wounds, and later apply fresh bandages over them. _Damn that bastard_, Shadow muttered cruses under his breath, Black Doom had gone overboard with the beating this time, and the newer wounds cuts were much deeper than those previous.

Shadow stopped dead in his track, and the towel just a few inches away from his wounds, Shadow dreaded this thought, what if, just _what if_ Black Doom have suspicions or already have suspected Shadow trying to retaliate? _What if_ Black doom was trying to leading him into his trap after discovering his plans?

A heavy sigh left Shadow's lips and he weakly place down the towel into the bowl of warm water. Perhaps Shadow is overreacting, and he needs to see for himself if Black Doom was really onto his plans, then he can make a counter plan to hit back Black Doom. _HARD_. Resuming his task to clean up his wound fast and efficiently, for the meeting he dread will soon be due. Much more arrangement will be required if he wishes to strike back at Black Doom, Shadow also need to considered Black Doom's counter measure and add it to his plan, the plan to outsmart his own creator, a plan without a fault. And he knew if Black Doom is making his moves, it would put his friends and people dear to him at risk; Black Doom played dirty, and Shadow knew exactly how dirty.

Whilst Sonic and Espio were both quiet for the momentarily, keeping glances at each other. The silent was deafening, the only sounds; were of their heart pulses and the running water coming from the bathroom.

"So you do know right?" Sonic decided to break the silent between then.

"Know what?"

Sonic shifted nervously. "About last night…"

"By last night, do you mean when Prince Shadow came in with those injuries?" Espio replied.

Sonic nodded.

"I saw everything Sonic, I wasn't exactly_ asleep_."

The silent once again covered them like a thick blanket. Until Sonic's curiosity washed over him, and perhaps Espio can help him analyze the situation, since it was the chameleon's specialty and all.

"What do you make of it, Espio?"

"What?" The sudden random question caught the chameleon off guard, what about the dark prince interested Sonic so much that it bugged the sapphire hedgehog? Or moreover why was Sonic so concern about the dark one? Perhaps it was only out of curiosity that was one trait Espio would recognize the blue one have. Espio took a few minutes passing by to think about the question Sonic just asked. Shadow's expression were as if he doesn't care or this was daily routine to black hedgehog, or maybe that was only a tough exterior Shadow had to put up in order to survive?

Then a thought struck Espio like a million tons of bricks, did this castle held more secrets than it led them to think? As far as Espio were concern, just about every year the royal courtyard would come to the slavery house to purchase more new slaves, the previous one would no longer held any proof of their existence, what exactly happened to them? The gossiping around the slave house was always accurate and always had their ways of snooping out info on the castle; and this was the topic no one ever had the answers to.

Espio threw a few short glances at Sonic's way, this, Espio needs to find more solid proof to confirm, and maybe then he can confirm them to Sonic. However for now he needs to keep an eye out for what was happening around, or they would be next to never exist again.

"From what I can see, Prince Shadow is either used to this kind of treatment or he's just putting up a tough exterior. But to be brutal honest both theory sounded right, however it is more logically thinking the former were to be more accurate."

"…so in idiot language, you're saying he gets beaten up every night, as some form of punishment?" Sonic scratched behind his ears.

Espio stared deadpan at Sonic, and reluctantly nodded.

"That's bullshit, and ya know it." Sonic crossed his arms. "I say that's abused."

Espio nodded again. "He is the king after all Sonic. His words are laws in this country."

"And here I thought he was supposed to be some kind of stuck up snotty little brat." Sonic grunted.

Espio raised a brow.

"I meant he never seen the kind of type who gets abused and let it passed by." Sonic jumped up hands whirling around trying to get his point without getting misunderstood. "Don't you see that fiery look he got, and that attitude, and I got this hedgehog hunch that he's after what I am after, if ya get me."

Espio once again gave the green eye hedgehog another deadpan look. "And your point would be?"

Slapping his face in frustration, Sonic decided to re-explain himself in simple so the chameleon can understand. Failing to notice the door to the bathroom was slowing opening.

"What I meant to say, that I have this hunch, call it my hedgehog hunch that Shadow is gonna be a good guy. How do I know? Well I don't, just that look in his eyes and I can see it, I'm not saying that he's ugly, hell he's bloody beautiful, but when I see those wounds and those red eyes, I dunno I feel like I wanna do something about it, like he did to me."

"Are you saying that you feel responsible to what happened to him?" Espio replied after a few more momentarily of thinking.

"Yes, hell if we were in different society I could drop dead at his feet, and fall in love with him." Sonic gasped out the last sentence.

Espio's eyes widen, and his eyes moved to where Shadow is standing (Espio had long known Shadow was standing there), and back to Sonic. However Sonic failed to catch on the hint and gave Espio a funny look.

"What?" Sonic gave that funny look again.

Espio eyes moved to Shadow and back to Sonic, and played the process all over again like a cycle.

"_IS_ there something wrong with your eyes Espio?"

Espio slapped himself, and groan audibly.

"Is there something wrong with me saying that I could fall in love with Shadow?"

Deep breathe, Espio opening an eye and replied.

"No you moron, the fact that Shadow_ IS_ standing right behind you is the problem."

Sonic blinked.

Blinked.

Eyes widen.

_Oh shit._

Turning around to see a shocked Prince, Sonic grinned sheepishly at the black hedgehog. Shadow twitched at the grinning hedgehog, almost tempted to do something he'll regret it later, but chose to refrain from doing so.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Shadow blankly said, and walked over his dressing draw ignoring the fact he was only have a towel wrapped around himself.

Sonic stared at the half naked prince.

And stared some more.

"Did I also mention that you're hot?" Sonic spoke before his brain could register.

Shadow froze on the spot.

Espio fell out of his bed, wishing there were a rock he can crawl under.

"…err…Excuse me?" Shadow reluctantly turned around to face the blue hedgehog.

Shadow didn't know if he should be shocked or be royally pissed off at Sonic's bold statement, about his appearances.

Sonic's shoulder slouched slightly and scratched behind his ears, due to his nervous habit thing.

"I-it's not in a bad way, yanno…?"

Espio had another strong urge to ram himself to the nearest wall and knock himself out of this embarrassment.

Shadow just stood quietly, processing this whole situation until he could muster up a good respond. Sadly none came to his mind, since he never faced this sort of predicament before.

"Sheesh don't stare, it's making me nervous." Sonic shuddered. "I already admitted to you that you looked drop dead gorgeous, anyone would fall in their heels for you. That's a compliment man."

Shadow stared.

"Oi stop staring at me…" Sonic growled.

Shadow gave him a deadpan look.

Sonic mentally smack himself. "…Okay let's try this…, put some cloth on before someone jump on you, and we all can walk out of here happy and do our work, deal?"

"You mean _YOU_ will jump on me?" Shadow retorted with a smirk.

Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Thanks for the compliments; I didn't think you liked me in _THAT_ way."

Sonic's jaw fell onto the ground. _Literally._

"S-so you weren't yanno…u-upset?"

Shadow gave it some thought before replying _TOO_ quickly to Sonic's liking.

"I don't think I was ever upset." Shadow moved forward inches away from Sonic's face before he could comprehend what was happening. Shadow's smirk grew wider at Sonic's priceless face, and inches himself closer to Sonic's ears. "However did I also mention at how adorable you are?"

Sonic failed to suppress a shuddered at the hot breathes whispering in his ears, and his cheek tinged with red. Turing quickly to resort, green eyes locked into red, staring a few passing moments, until Shadow's finger ghostly caress the side of Sonic's peachy cheek.

"What's the matter_ Sonic_?"

His name that rolled off Shadow's tongue send shivers down his spine, until a hand caught his chin, lifting him up. A set of lips caught in his, a small gently brush of a peck, and Shadow let go smirking victoriously.

"Gotcha."

Sonic was stunned, too stunned to give an immediate retort.

"Y-You …" Sonic couldn't find a word to describe it, but hell he just let it roll of his tongue. "YOU TEASE!"

Which only earn Sonic a genuine laughter from the dark prince? Sonic's ears perked, was this real? Shadow was laughing and it actually sounded like music to his ears.

"You're a jerk Shadow." Sonic smiled and sighed.

"And you liked it."

"HA you wish." Sonic stuck out his tongue playfully.

Both hedgehogs were laughing whole heartily. Espio on the other hand had no idea _what the hell just happened._ But continue to stare dumbly at the two, as if they grew several heads. His mind were still trying to deciphered what just happened, until a pillow just hit square in his face. _A pillow? _

Snapping from his mind, he found the two hedgehogs were playing pillow fight and Sonic was losing the battle. How _childish_, Espio sighed. Glancing at them again, Espio had wonder if they notice what a promising position they were in, but kept his mouth shut and decided to mediate.

The door busted open.

Slamming against the wall.

"Oh Prince Shadow, rise and s--!"

Espio literally slapped himself for the few dozen times this morning, and he admitted its starting to hurt.

Amy immediately shut up at the sight in front of her

Shadow was on top of Sonic, both in a very promising position, ad both stared at her as if she was going to say something.

"Oh MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING!"

The door slammed again.

And feet tapping onto the hard ground. Running.

Espio by now have no idea if he should laugh or cry.

Shadow and Sonic just blink, and blink some more. And the two got up casually without noticing why or what made the pink hedgehog run off like that, sure Shadow expect her to burst in through the door like every _normal_ morning, perhaps he really should put some clothes on rather than a single towel wrapped around his waist.

"What spooked her?" Sonic asked glancing to Shadow.

Shadow stilled from his half way dressing up.

"I don't know," Shadow shrugged. "Perhaps I was only wearing a towel?"

Espio wanted to scream, but instead _ignore, ignore, ignore_, and his mantra of ignores continues onward.

Sonic smirked. "If I was a girl and barge in with you looking like that, hell I'll get a nosebleed."

"So are you bleeding yet?"

Sonic pouted. "Asshole." And went to his corner of the room.

A small chuckle escapes Shadow's lips.

"Alright, enough side track." Shadow's tone became hard and serious.

Both Sonic and Espio perked up to the seriousness of the tone.

"You both get clean and dress. You have work to do, and I have a meeting to attend." Both Espio and Sonic could see it was an order and hurriedly getting themselves ready for the day.

In the midway of his getting ready, Sonic turned to glance at Shadow, but he was disappointed to see Shadow wasn't wearing his smirks or smiles anymore; instead it was replaced by a glaring hard scowl.

Sighing Sonic wondered what was going in Shadow's mind, or perhaps one of Espio's theories was right, Shadow had to play a façade, but the question was, for what?

Shaking his mind off Sonic waited for his next order.

But till then Sonic wondered his experienced with his first gentle but brief kiss, from Shadow who initiated it first, his fingers softly brush across his lips, he could feel that ghostly feeling of Shadow's lips on his, and there was somewhat a tinge of warmth left behind. If Sonic could think about it, he didn't quite place a finger on it, he didn't know what to think, but deep down he knew that he loved the feeling of the other's lips on his….maybe.

**_TBC_**

This is perhaps my last chapter for a while, since I got to go back to school and all. Just two updates to at least satisfy my reviewers ^_^. And i also apologize, this maybe the worst chapter of all _, I'm trying to get into detail of their bickering, the event they is supposed to be special them, an make them think, in another word, a slow pace XD, but like i said it will be a while until another chapter will be added. *dodges knives from angry reviewers*


	7. Author Notice

Aurthor notice

Due to my pc getting a virus, most of my due to update chapters of some of my fictions were deleted. therefore I cannot update as much, and another reason is personal issues.

However I thank you for my readers, those who reviewed my work, add to favorite and alert, but I am really, really sorry I cannot update any time soon ". so currently all stories are on the hold.

The stories on Sonic the hedgehog, I have lost inspiration for this story, so it is hard for me to work on it.

Stories on Bleach (Grimmjow x Ulquiorra) is currently on the hold until further notice.

Once again I am very sorry for those who are waiting for my updates, I will try to update as soon as my personal issues are solved, and I can remembered what I've wrote on those chapters before it was deleted by a virus ".

Freaky


End file.
